Rene's story
by CollieandShire
Summary: A young girl bumbles her way through quite the adventure as she discovers talking trains and a archeologist named Indiana Jones. AU. First story I ever wrote when I was seven years old. (and when I was really into Indiana Jones and Thomas the Tank Engine) :D


_Recently I was combing through my old keepsakes when I came across a little book I had written when I was seven. I thought it was hysterical I was writing Indiana Jones stories at this age, so I decided to put up the story for all to enjoy. I'm guessing this was my first Indiana Jones story, so the spelling is horrible. I added the correct spelling next to each misspelled word so it will make a little more sense. Hope you enjoy this old piece of writing!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

_Rene's story_

By Shire

**Chapter one**

One day a little girl played hopes. _(Hula-Hoops)_ Rene got left out. So as she walked sadly a way she stept _(stepped) _in a hole by accident. She did not now that it was a trap! But she stell _(still) _walked when ther _(there) _was an earthquake! After the earthquake Rene ran outside to see what happen _(happened)_. But in stead _(instead)_ of her own yard there was hill's _(hills)!_ and on the hill's _(hills)_ were track's _(tracks)_! and on the track's _(tracks)_ were tran's _(trains)_! So were Rene was is in the island of sodar.

**Chapter two**

So as Rene climed _(climbed)_ the hill's _(hills)_ she hered _(heard)_ a tran _(train)_. So as quickly as she could she got of the track's _(tracks)_. soon a tran _(train)_ came by. It soon stoped _(stopped)_. And said "this is not a transtation _(train station)_." He said.

"I now _(know)_."

"well then why are you here?"

"because I was climing _(climbing)_ the hill's _(hills)_ when I herd _(heard) _you. So I quickly climed_ (climbed)_ down. Why you're a talking tran _(train)_!"

"I now _(know)_."

"But how can a tran _(train)_ talk?"

**Chapter three**

Rene got a new friend now. So she was not so lonely! Now. Her friend was named Thomas. Thomas told Rene how tran's _(trains)_ could talk. So Rene did not wuder _(wonder)_ how tran's _(trains)_ could talk. Rene made more then one friend. The other tran's _(trains)_ like _(liked)_ Rene to _(too)_. One day as she was playing by herself she sall _(saw)_ Nazi planes! You have proply _(probably)_ have herd _(heard)_ of world war II. So I desided _(decided)_ to put a little of it in here. A rope suddenly came on her. And she was pulled up in the sky!

**Chapter four**

As she was pulled in the plane she sall _(saw)_ huge clud's _(clouds)_ of smoke! When she was in the plane she sall _(saw) _Nazis! She was tide _(tied)_ up so she could not get a way. So as she was seting _(sitting) _down she herd _(heard) _something. This is what she herd _(heard)_.

**Chapter five**

She herd _(heard)_ this. "Jone's _(Jones)_ has escaped!"

"I believe not. Jone's _(Jones) _is right here."

"no not that Jone's _(Jones) _the other Jone's _(Jones)_!"

Rene looked out of the widow. She sall _(saw)_ a man on a horse. She herd _(heard)_ "get him!"

**Chapter six**

All the Nazis got out of the plane and got in a army tank! There Rene could see better. In a arplane _(airplane)_ you can't see very well. But on ground you can see better. Rene tuged _(tugged)_ a little bit.

**Chapter seven **

Soon the rope was looser. Rene could eskaped _(escape)_! But just then there was a shot! Thay _(They)_ were trying to shoot him! Rene tried agin _(again)_. It got looser! Now Rene could eskaped _(escape)_! But you _(she)_ looked out the window. She sall _(saw)_ a cliff! And thay _(they)_ were hedding _(heading)_ strate _(straight)_ at it!

**Chapter eight**

Rene eskaped _(escaped) _ just in time. Because thay _(they)_ fell of _(off)_ the cliff as soon as Rene got of _(off)_! She sall _(saw)_ men stading _(standing)_ at the edge of the cliff. It was idiana _(Indiana) _ Jone's _(Jones's)_ dad and friend's _(friends)_! then Rene sall _(saw) _idiana _(Indiana)_ Jone's _(Jones) _clim _(climb)_ up the cliff! Soon Rene was home.

**The End.**


End file.
